


A Cousin & A Best Friend

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Whenever the cousins fight, the best friend protects.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Cousin & A Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extend version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

By the time she hits eight, her older cousin for two months would gladly draw for her, only because she begged him to do it, and whenever he does comply to her silly request, it’s a reason to shut her bubbly mouth. She tends to bombard him all the time with overwhelming concepts for his next work: such as some human tofu floating in a bowl of mushroom soup, a flying choco pie on space (between Venus and Mercury), or any of her fond book characters transforming them into her.

One afternoon, she barges in his bedroom comfortably wearing a cape tied around her neck — like a little Superman. She’s back with another creative concept in mind that will likely puzzle him on the spot.

"Minseok-oppa! Draw me, and my future wife, pretty please?" pleads the smaller. Minseok was bewildered, but he obliges with her request. If it helps his drawing improve to the next level, then so be it. 

One word did catch him off guard. Wife, she said. Husband is the correct term, isn't that correct? He shrugs it off like a typical bystander out of the streets by thinking it as another adorable mistake his cousin clumsily directed him. For a little girl like her who mainly loves to play action figures and watches animated superhero movies almost religiously, it was astonishing for Minseok to hear his younger cousin suggest a specific idea about her future love life. His knowledge towards love is indeed minimal let alone knowing the purpose of life; he is still seven too for crying out loud.

"So, tell me, what’s your husband’s going to look like?” Minseok starts to interrogate, sketching circles, crosses and repetitive lines to sharpen each face onto the blank sheet of paper to start something. Dahyun's lips arched downwards, disliking one of the words his cousin described her.

"I told you, wife." she deadpans, obviously feeling upset. Her death stare fixated behind him, about to strangle him good with her cape in any given opportunity if he says the word husband all over again.

He sighs and tries to lecture her by explaining his beliefs. ”When you love a boy, you marry, and he becomes your husband. You don’t call your husband a wife. Like Mama and Papa and aunty and uncle, they call each other husband and wife!”

She begins to throw a tantrum. "You're wrong, Minseok-oppa! Unnie told me, once I marry her, she’ll become my WIFE!”

Both kids frowned instantly, disagreeing one another's opinions.

"What type of nonsense are you talking about, Dahyun-ah? Only a boy and a girl can marry." he bangs his fist angrily on the table to prove his point and to sound believable, convincing Dahyun isn't leading to what he wanted it to be. His cousin is acting stubborn. Dahyun's eyes pressurise Minseok with her contagious tears falling one by one sliding down her flustered cheeks; her red cape loosens just like her heart's dropping for him.

"I'M TELLING SANA-UNNIE!" she screams then runs out of his home, sobbing. Dahyun luckily avoided quite a few obstacles as she goes, almost stumbling into a box since her eyes were still a blur and were covered with her backhand as she continued wiping her tears away. Shortly after, she encounters the girl she’s been searching for who is kindly feeding a stray cat outside her apartment, patting its head casually and watch the cat eat the food with an innocent smile.

To have a neighbour friend and a neighbour cousin in each side of her apartment, Dahyun found it easy spending time in both houses whenever she can.

Immediately, Dahyun’s crying figure gets noticed on the way. Sana’s protective nature switches on by the time she embraces Dahyun's tiny body. She allowed her best friend to nestle her drenched face towards her neck careless about the snots already sticking onto her shirt like the colour of Dahyun’s snow-white skin.

Wind as gentle as Sana, she spoke very softly in comparison to a comfortable breeze every spring season, combing Dahyun’s silky locks with her fingers. “Dahyunnie, what happened? Is it your cousin Minseok again?”

Her sobs gradually disappear, indicating it's him.

Only an affirmative nod made Sana stand upright in her feet, unhesitant to confront the awful cousin who made her Dahyun cry for the second time of the day.

One of which was in the morning while she was getting ready to pay a visit at Sana’s house but Minseok came in to visit first unintentionally pushing the door excitedly causing it to hit right on her face. A good scolding from Sana reminded Minseok to never open a door without checking first again.

The bedroom door unlocked and flew open, revealing Sana holding the hands of a vulnerable Dahyun sniffling behind her. “MINSEOK!” an ear-splitting call of his name stopped him from doing whatever he was currently doing. “How many times do I have to remind you not to make Dahyun cry!” she threw a deadly glare sending signals that sent immense shiver down to his spine.

“I don’t understand what’s wrong. I just answered only a boy, and a girl can marry.” Minseok defenceless as the girl he's slightly scared of haunted him down while sensing frustration at trying to prove what he said was correct.

Sana frowned similarly to Dahyun’s. “I don’t understand you as well. Mommy teaches me that a girl and a girl and a boy and a boy can marry if they truly love one another, just like what a boy and a girl can do.”

Minseok’s gloomy aura brightened right away. “Really?” he stepped forward near Sana’s — his height shorter by a centimetre. With a hopeful emotion and a sparkly gaze, he asked curiously, “If auntie said those words, will mommy say it too?”

“I’m sure Auntie will!” cheers Sana, a bright grin showing. 

Being the positive and open-minded kid out of the two (also the oldest), Sana gives them the motivation to try and learn new things every time she has the chance to show it. 

Everything positively goes her way.

In Dahyun's eyes, Sana's the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world; no girl can ever out beat her. She protects, she takes care of her, she offers her random hugs and kisses on a daily basis with or without permission. That's how soft their friendship; full of puking rainbows and river glitters. It's sickeningly heart-wrenching to witness a sweet friendship blossom.

Minseok ran outside in search of his mother.

The smell of cooked chicken lures him to the kitchen. Sana and Dahyun following with their fingers tightly intertwine. “Mom, mom, mom!” He tugged her coat continuously. His mother’s attention eventually goes to his direction, ruffling his hair affectionally.

“What’s wrong, dear? Hungry? I have to wash the rice first.” he shook his head at her caring question.

“Mommy, can a boy and a boy and a girl and a girl marry?”

Minseok's mother chuckles, “Of course, they can. Who told you that?” Minseok pointed at Dahyun and Sana. Her gaze softens even more. “I have nothing to expect towards the Minatozakis. They are amazing, I must say. Now, play somewhere. Mommy needs to cook for dinner.”

She ruffles his hair once more then lets him go with the girls.

“See? Auntie agrees.” Dahyun stuck out her tongue cutely.

“That means I get to see your wedding one day. Sounds fun,” he tells them, amused as they got back inside his room. 

For quite a while, Dahyun and Sana played in his bedroom waiting for Minseok to finish Dahyun's request. 

“Here you go!” he singsongs. 

A sheet of paper shyly passed to them and Dahyun and Sana’s mouth agape — a jawdropping sketch of Sana and Dahyun wearing a fancy dress in a church.

"That's beautiful."

Minseok snickers shyly, his ego boasting for the amount of compliment he keeps receiving as the years flew by.

A remake version of his artwork for the couple is a gift he remarkably worked hard on. The love and the dedication showed in a large frame; the new version got inspired by Sana and Dahyun's wedding pictorial.

Sana kept her words on marrying Dahyun despite some complication throughout the years to lead them to where they are now. Sana went overseas to Japan to finish her college business degree and worked her ass until she came back to Korea to propose to Dahyun as her job is permanently in the country now. The long-distance relationship strengthens their relationship onto the next level. From childhood sweetheart to getting married on their 30s, Minseok salutes their romance more than ever.

"Minseok-ah, you're the best." Sana felt touched in the heart as Dahyun couldn't help but hug her loveable cousin.

"I know, I know. Isn't that obvious? I'm perfect." the three of them simultaneously burst out laughing, both girls playfully rolled their eyes.

"He is." claims a stranger. The people in the room looked at the tall figure walking straight to Minseok, a kiss lands on his cheek. Sana and Dahyun smirk in unison.

"Meet Kim Jongdae, my boyfriend. As you said, a boy and a boy can marry." Minseok winks proudly.

And just like that, the epic wedding begins for the childhood sweethearts.

——————————————


End file.
